Computed tomography (CT) represents the main research area of the Section on Neuroradiology and Computed Tomography. Ongoing research projects include the following pathological processes: degenerative, demyelinating and atrophic processes of the brain; postradiation cerebral necrosis; surgically correctable lesions in young patients affected by chronic epilepsy; schizophrenia; diseases of the spine and the spinal cord; oculo-orbital lesions; hydrocephalus; attempts at tissue characterization of normal and abnormal (e.g., tumoral "j" cerebral tissue. A number of mathematical and physical projects have been completed or are being carried out: simultaneous dual-energy CT using an originally designed split detector; studies of slice geometry in CT; mathematical and physical experimental analysis of a variety of CT artifacts; mathematical improvements of interpolation procedure in CT reconstruction. Preliminary feasibility tests to build a new type of CT device which will use protons rather than x-rays are under way.